Deseo de Navidad
by VampiryFairy
Summary: Judai junto con Johan y demas de sus amigos decidieron pasar la Navidad en la residencia Yuki...pero con las locas hermanas de Judai y con un enamorado Johan todo quedaria en desastre... ¿O quizas no? Fan fic de Vampiry fairy e ILZzE


**One-shot Navideño de Yu Gi Oh GX**

**Capitulo único**

"**Al final la navidad no fue desastrosa, porque te tengo a ti"**

Un barco, comenzó a llegar al puerto de Neodomino city en este barco se, encontraba Judai, Johan, Azuka, Sho, Jim, Fubuki,Kensai y Rei se dirigían a la ciudad natal del Joven, Eslaifer a pasar las fiesta de navidad, los padres de Judai siempre estaban de viaje, y como siempre no llegarían a la fecha donde lo que más, se respetaba era la unidad de las familias, debido a eso se quedarían en casa de las hermanas mayores del joven Yuki, ellas no vivían con sus padres además la casa donde, vivían era muy grande tal vez demasiado solo para 2 personas, la casa poseía exactamente 10 habitaciones, 3 baños, una sala enorme, y un comedor que parecía de tipo profesional, asi que se le ocurrió a Judai llevar a sus amigos.

-Judai ¿seguro que tus hermanas no se enojaran?-pregunto, apenado Johan recargándose en el barandal de la proa del barco, en verdad después de muchos hechos nuestro joven Europeo, empezó a sentir algo mas que amistad por Judai, pero no se sentía listo para decírselo, además le daba miedo que el lo rechazara, después de todo el lo menos que quería era perder su amistad, para el seria peor que perder sus mazo de las bestias de cristal, peor que cualquier otra cosa inimaginable, dolorosa.

-¿eh?, no ellas no se enojarían, son muy estrictas, severas, pero son las personas más compresivas que hay-dijo Judai con una sonrisa. Apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre el barandal, Johan le dedico una sonrisa a su "Amigo", Judai aparto la mirada sentía que su cara ardía, con solo ver la bella sonrisa de Johan, al igual que el Europeo Judai comenzó a sentir sentimientos muy especiales, hacia Johan pero al igual que el, le daba miedo perder la amistada del Europeo.

-ja Judai una duda-dijo, Fubuki viéndolo de manera picara.

-si dime-dijo Judai con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¿Cuántos años son mayores, tus hermanas que tu?-dijo Fubuki guiñándole un ojo.

-bueno una es mayor, por 1 año y la otra por 4 años-dijo con toda, naturalidad Judai.

-aja y…¿son bonitas?-dijo, asiéndole cosquillas con su codo en las costillas, Judai entendió a lo que se refería su amigo.

-Fubuki te lo digo porque te quiero, mis hermanas bueno la mayor es agente del F.B.I, y la de en medio es maestra en como 4 artes marciales, no creo que te convenga cortejarlas.-dijo Judai como si nada.

-quien sabe mi joven solista, no cortejare a la mayor si no a la de en medio, si es familiar tuyo debe de ser igual de adorable, Kawai, dulce que tu-dijo, Fubuki abrazando a Judai, el pobrecito del castaño termino con la cabeza en el pecho del Sempai.

Johan se notaba, molesto ante el trato de Fubuki hacia su "amigo especial", Judai noto la atención en la mirada del blunette así que Judai se separó del abrazo de Fubuki con sus mejillas cubiertas por un bello tono rosado, pero no por el abrazo de Fubuki, si no porque Johan lo vio en un momento vergonzoso.

Judai se retiro, de la proa e ir a su camarote, cuando llego a ahí, se recostó en la cama tratando de buscar una solución a su dilema, si le decía a Johan qué él se enamoró del blunette podría pasar esto.

**+*+Situación imaginaria+*+**

Judai se acercaba a Johan, el cual se encontraba en la misma posición, en el barandal de la proa, Judai sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, por los nervios .Comenzó a acercarse a Johan, tragaba en seco por los nervios, jugaba con sus manos en el nerviosismo o seria las ansias de saber la respuesta. Cuando al fin, llego hasta donde estaba Johan.

Johan volvió a verlo, con una sonrisa en su cara de nuevo las mejillas de Judai fueron cubiertas, por un rubor rosado.

-etto Johan, Tengo algo que decirte-Dijo Judai tragando saliva, froto su brazo derecho para intentar calmar sus nervios, estaba muy nervioso, apenado, temeroso, diferentes emociones para describirlas.

-Judai ¿Qué sucede? Te ves muy nervioso, ¿te sientes bien? ¿estas mareado?- deducía Johan, esas reacciones le preocupaban al Europeo ,su amigo estaba preocupado por el

-Johan…..tu….tu…..me…..me….-titubaba el castaño haciendo que Johan se preocupaba aun mas de lo que ya se encontraba, su amigo estaba temblando ¿acaso le afectaba el clima?.

-¿Judai?-

-Johan…yo….te amo-dijo, sin rodeos y en su cara su rubor muy hermoso se apodero de sus mejillas con fuerte intensidad, se guía en la misma posición, aferrado a su brazo derecho.

Los ojos de Johan se abrieron más de lo normal, en la impresión el jamás esperaba, esas palabras de su mejor amigo, retrocedió inconscientemente de Judai su rostro mostraba seriedad.

-Judai…..yo….lo siento no, no siento nada por ti–dijo en un tono molesto, Judai sintió que el corazón se le rompió en miles de pedazos, y estos se volvían a romper.- no lo siento, no lo sentiré nunca-

-está bien-fue la único, respuesta de Judai sentía que lagrimas comenzaban, a correr por sus mejillas al escuchar tan frías palabras, le parecían dagas que le atravesaban los restos del poco corazón que le quedaba intacto.-al menos, ¿podrías seguir siendo mi amigo?-

-no-dijo Johan, de manera tan fría que parecía otra persona-no puedo ser amigo tuyo, no puedo ser amigo de alguien que siente algo más que amistad por mi- al decir esas frías, palabras Se alejo de Judai lo mas que pudo.

-Johan no, no, yo….yo….-intentaba decir Judai pero sollozos rompieron sus palabras, nunca se sintió más herido en su corta vida.

**+*+Fin de situación imaginaria+*+**

**-¡**No¡ será mejor, que me quede cayado si no resultare muy herido-dijo Judai, moviéndose de la cama.

Mientras tanto, Johan seguía en la cubierta pensando que hacer, con sus sentimientos si le decía a Judai, este le podría rechazar. Diciendo al como

-no puedo ser amigo tuyo, no puedo ser amigo de alguien que siente algo más que amistad por mi-

Será mejor que me guarde estos sentimientos, si no solo terminare herido y también perdería su amistad-Decía Johan, bajando su mirada.

Después de una noche más de viaje, al fin desembarcaron en Neodomino City, Los pasajeros del barco bajaron con sus respectivo equipaje.

Los alumnos de la Academia del duelo bajaron con sus maletas, antes de emprender camino tenían que esperarlo porque dijo que pasaría a comprar algunas cosas, las chicas se aburrieron y fueron a ver la tiendas cercanas, Fubuki, Kenzan y Sho también se aburrieron y fueron también a tiendas cercanas, Jim y Johan tuvieron que quedarse esperando a Judai solo viendo el pasar de los barcos en el puerto.

-aaahhh- bostezó Jim, al parecer se había aburrido de esperar,-¿compañero?-

Al parecer Johan esta distraído, muy pensativo. Jim lo noto, más bien dicho desde hace días que sabía los sentimientos de Johan hacia Judai se le notaba en la mirada, una mirada pura y lucida llena de buenos sentimientos.

-Compañero, creo que deberías de decírselo-comento Jim mientras rascaba la parte inferior de su nariz

-no –dijo a secas Johan mientras bajaba su mirada- lo menos que deseo es que me rechace y pierda su amistad, sería peor, peor que perder a mis bestias de cristal

Eso sorprendió a Jim, él sabía perfectamente lo que significaban las bestias de cristal para Johan, su familia, sus amigos, prácticamente valían lo mismo que su vida. ¿Tanto miedo tenia de perder su, amistad?

-Quién sabe Johan, En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, adema son pierdes nada con intentarlo, tal vez el siente lo mismo por ti-dijo Jim, con una sonrisa para darle confianza a Johan Cuando de pronto Karen soltó un pequeño gruñido, -lo vez hasta Karen esta, de acuerdo con migo-

Johan soltó una pequeña carcajada, al parecer en su contra no solo estaba Jim sino también Karen.

Cuando al fin salió Judai de la tienda llevaba barias bolsas que contenían toda clase de mariscos, en especial camarones, tentáculos de pulpo, y carne de cangrejo.

Todos los demás llegaros después, con algunas bolsas de compras, más que todo Rei y Azuka al parecer sufrían del síndrome de compradoras compulsivas, llevaban demasiadas bolsas con artículos inútiles que no usarían pero, ¿A qué mujer no le gusta comprar a lo tonto?

Caminaron rumbo a la residencia Yuki ya que no se encontraba muy lejos del puerto. Mientras caminaban veían varias casas decoradas con luces, guirnaldas, arreglos, bolitas navideñas, etc.

Se detuvieron en una casa que tenía el número 223, era muy grande tenía cuando mucho 2 pisos (planta baja, primer piso y segundo piso).

El primer piso al lado derecho tenía una pared de cristal en dirección circular.

El segundo piso tenía 2 balcones uno con varias macetas con numerosas plantas de diversas clases. El otro balcón se situaba al lado derecho; y el último piso contenía varias ventanas largas de al menos 4 metros de largo. Enfrente de la casa se encontraban escaleras, con una zona llena de césped y una enorme verja de metal de al menos 22.80 metros de alto, con una puerta la verja rodeaba todo el terreno de la casa. En la entrada se veía estacionado un auto de color negro y una moto rating honda de color rojo.

-Sargento tu casa es enorme-dijo Kenzan impactado.

-Bueno, es la casa de mis hermanas- dijo rascándose la cabeza. La verdad es que le daba pena que su hermana mayor escogería para vivir una casa tan grande, si solo iban a vivir ahí 2 personas.

Karen volvió a emitir un gruñido, cuando Jim volteo a ver qué ocurría se quedó estático ante un joven de al menos 18 años con una chaqueta negra, pantalones ajustados color gris, tenis blancos con líneas negras, una gorra blanco con negro; de la gorra salían algunos mechones de un fleco separado por 5 grupos de cabellos de color azul real, sus ojos de color verde manzana oscuro. Kenzan vio al misterioso sujeto y corrió hacia donde estaba el "sospechoso".

-¡esta es área restringida! No se permiten intrusos-grito Kenzan preparando su puño para golpear al chico, este se dio la vuelta antes de que recibiera un golpe del moreno y dio un giro semi completo colocando una fuerte patada hacia Kenzan el cual fue empujado por tan fuerte patada. Kenzan cayó al piso, cuando se incorporó liquido carmesí salía por sus fosas nasales.

-¡me las pagaras maldito bastardo, usurpador de propiedad!-grito furioso moreno cubriendo con una de sus manos su nariz para evitar la hemorragia.

-¿Cómo puedo ser una usurpadora de propiedad si esta es mi casa?-dijo la "misteriosa" persona viendo a Kenzan como si fuera un idiota.

-Muchachos déjeme presentarles a mi hermana mayor Kimera Yuki -dijo Judai señalándola.-gomen pero no te reconocí-

Todos se quedaron pasmados, primero estaba el hecho de que el usurpador no era un el si no un ella, que fuera la hermana de Judai, y por último y más importante, que fuera tan fuete como para lanzar a Kenzan como si fuera de trapo.

-¿e-entonces ella es tu hermana?-dijo Rei incrédula todavía, esa chica no se parecía a Judai, el cabello, los ojos, y lo principal el carácter. La verdad esa chica, le daba miedo.

-Gomen-nasai por no presentarme antes es que bueno, no pensé que eran amigos de Judai-decía Kimera colocándose una mano detrás de la nuca.

-¿entonces porque tratabas, de entrar así a tu casa?-dijo Jim, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en señal de indignación, el hecho que la chica no tuviera la llave de su casa decía mucho.

-bueno se me perdió mi llave cuando iba a caminar- dijo seriamente la chica, a diferencia de Judai ella era seria, aun cuando la respuesta decía que era distraída., parece ser muy seria y estricta.

-Que bueno que Kirara me dio una copia en caso que no estuvieran en casa cuando llegáramos.-dijo Judai, sacando la llave de su bolsillo.

-y que esperas para abrir la puerta, ¿a que sea año nuevo?-dijo, levemente molesta Kimera.

Judai abrió la verja de metal, todos caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa, abrieron la puerta principal, dejaron los zapatos en la entrada dentro de la sala cerca del muro de vidrio que se posicionaba a ambos lados de los dos sofás de estilo moderno color negro con estampado de flores blancas en medio de ellos. Se encontraba una lámpara alta con varias mini lámparas a los lados de color verde opaco. A unos metros se encontraba un sofá de cuero que parecía muy suave de color negro, adelante de este se encontraba, una mesita de café de vidrio, encima de el había un adorno, de estilo moderno que parecía una estatua, extraña pero hermosa, muy adelante e ellos había un enorme librero, de puerta de vidrio que tenia figuritas de cristal de diferentes cosas, un librero de 3 metros repleto de libros, a una lado izquierdo había una mesa larga muy delgada, con sillas circulares que dan vuelta enfrente de estos había una min puerta de madera, y enfrente de de todas estas cosas había, un enorme televisor de plasma con altas bocinas, plateadas.

-Wooo, que bonito se parece a los dormitorios, de los obeliscos-decía Fubuki esa casa era muy elegante. El castaño se acercó a Kimera.

-pero no me extrañaría, una bella dama con esta bella casa. -decía Fubuki tomando la mano de Kimera acercando sus labios para besarle la mano. Pero ella retiro su mano y le metio una patada en la cara.

-metete en tus asuntos intento de Casanova-dijo de manera fría, mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, dejando a Fubuki en K.O.

Cerro la puerta tras ella, cuando estuvo dentro quedo de espalda a la puerta, de pronto sintió que el cuarto daba vuelta, para no caer se sujeto del picaporte de la puerta, Kimera se hinco mientras respiraba agitadamente

- será mejor que Judai ni ninguno de sus amigos se dé cuenta de mi enfermedad-decía mientras se paraba e intentaba controlar su respiración. Cuando al fin se restableció entro a la sala solo para encontrar ahí a Johan, Jim y Azuka.

-eh…¿Dónde está el resto?-decía con un, tic en su ceja.

-fueron a traer los adornos al ático, para decorara la casa-dijo Azuka cruzada de brazos, les dijo que no era bueno husmear en casas ajenas sin el permiso de los dueños, ¿pero la escucharon? no.

-hay no, esto no es bueno-dijo colocando su mano en su frente-en el ático hay…bueno.-

Intentaba decir la peli azul cuando bajaron corriendo las escaleras persiguiendo un pobre murciélago con escobas, trapeadores, sacudidores, etc. Para la desgracia del pobre animalito, Judai logro acertarle un golpe. El murciélago salió disparado por el golpe pero Kimera logro atraparlo, el pobre murciélago estaba inconsciente por tan fuerte golpe.

-Judai Yuki-dijo Kimera furiosa, le dio el múrciela a Jim, y la peli azul se acercó a Judai, cuando estuvo frente a el le quito la escoba y con ella le dio un escobazo en la cabeza.

-aaaaww-chillo Judai por semejante golpe, se sobaba la cabeza con las manos, en especial el chichon que le salió del golpe.

-eso te pasa por lastimar a un indefenso animal que no te hizo nada-dijo Furiosa, -ahora hay que llevarlo fuera, tonto.-

-yo te acompaño compañera, chicos cuiden a Karen-concluyo Jim acompañando a Kimera a la puerta.

-En lo que regresamos solo decoren el árbol, y el interior de la casa, ni se les ocurra decorar afuera ¿Entendieron?- Todos asintieron con la cabeza, realmente la hermana de Judai causaba mucho miedo. Kimera y Jim se subieron a la moto y salieron por la enorme verja

Mientras tanto, los demás decoraron el árbol con luces, adornos de varios colores, bolitas navideñas de variados colores.

Judai coloco la estrella en el árbol, era de vidrio tornasol con gemas rojas en las puntas. Encima colocaron, guirnaldas color verde, en las paredes una cascada de luces amarillas. La casa quedo sumamente alegre con aquellos adornos tan felices típicos de esta época

-decoremos afuera-dijo Judai con una caja de luces, guirnaldas, bolitas, en las manos.-hoy es noche buena, la casa debe de estar animada-

-Judai ¿no oíste a tu hermana?, dijo que no hasta que ella llegara-reprocho Azuka, parece como si fuera la jefa, o algo así, pero no quería meterse en problemas con la hermana de Judai.

-relájate, Kimera-chi no se enojara, vera que quedo muy linda la casa y eso la distraerá, además, si es necesario…-Fubuki no termino de hablar ya que colgó un muérdago en el marco de la puerta para todos quedo claro, las intenciones del sempai.

-Fubuki no creo que sea, prudente hacer eso, esa chica me da miedo-dijo Rei, nerviosa esa chica le asusto con, lo de Kensai y Judai parecía ser muy violenta.

-no lo creo, no a nacido mujer en esta tierra, que se resista a esto-dijo Fubuki, asiendo una pose de físico culturista, mientras Azuka le golpeaba en la cabeza.

-ok-dijeron de mala, forma los demás. Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a decorar el segundo piso en el área de los balcones con guirnaldas de colores verde y oro, también les colocaron sobre ellas líneas de foquitos de diversos colores y bolitas de colores surtidos. Después sacaron la escalera para decorar el primer piso. Judai se subió a ella y comenzó con la guirnalda de césped falso las bolitas y por último la guía de foquitos.

-Soldado déjame sostener bien la escalera-ordeno Kenzan moviendo la escalera hacia él, lo que ocasionó que la escalera se moviera y cayera dejando a Judai colgado del barandal.

-Kenzan, Idiota mira lo que acabas de hacer-regaño Sho pero el también movió la escalera, para su lado de nuevo Judai apenas mantuvo el equilibrio.

-Usted tampoco es de mucha ayuda así que no moleste-regaño, Kenzan moviendo la escalera.

-Cerebro de macaco, Trae acá-dijo Sho amenazo enojado moviendo la escalera a su lado.

-Renacuajo -regaño, Kenzan moviendo la escalera.

-¡Socorro!-chillaba Judai cuando de pronto no soporto el peso y cayo del barandal. El castaño rezaba porque un ángel lo ayudara a no matarse desde tal altura, y sus plegarias fueron respondías; Johan se había apresurado al lugar de los hechos y atrapo a Judai antes de que cayese.

-Judai… ¿Estas bien?- Johan pregunto cuando tomo al castaño en sus brazos

-Johan…- Judai sonrojo a reacción

-¡Hermanos!¿qué sucedió?-dijo Jim, corriendo para acercarse a tratar de ayudar a Johan

-No te preocupes Jim, estoy bien- Dijo Judai aliviado mirando esos ojos verde esmeralda llenos de preocupación, mientras seguía en los brazos de su amado

-Judai…-pronuncio Johan

-¿si?- El castaño seguía hipnotizado por esos bellos ojos

-Ya me puedes soltar- Johan decía con risa nerviosa al ver que sus amigos no dejaban de verlos

-¿Eh?- reacciono torpemente- Claro, Gomenasai- dijo entre risas nerviosas mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Johan

Pero les duro poco el gusto cuando al bajar vieron a la hermana de Judai.

Pero esta vez no traía su gorra puesta dejando ver su hermosa cabellera, tenía fleco separado por 5 grupos, cabello terminado en punta, era corto, debajo de ello se encontraba 2 colas bajar enrolladas en listones de color blanco.

Se notaba muy molesta, la rodeaba un aura asesina, y no era para menos si prácticamente desobedecieron la única cosa que pidió que no hiciera Judai y no le hizo caso ni de chiste.

-hola, Nii-chan ¿El múrcielo está bien?-dijo Judai intentando cambiar el tema, sabía que su hermana estaba furiosa, pero aún se veía su cara iluminada por la feliz que lo embargaba al estar en los brazos de su amado Johan.

Pero no salió del todo perfecto, porque Kimera le di, un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano, al pobre le salió un chichón en la cabeza, el pobre se lo sobaba tenia cascaditas de lágrimas. Si bueno eso era, de esperar desde pequeños siempre que la desobedecía le pegaba, y para la desgracia de Judai, su hermana tenía mucha fuerza.

-Awwww me dolió, maldita sea porque tenías que tener tanta fuerza-dijo Judai todavía sobándose el chichón de la cabeza, su hermana levanto el puño para intentar darle otro golpe.

-Tienes suerte que sea Navidad, pero pasando mañana, te golpeare tan fuerte que hasta en tus sueños lloraras -dijo Amenazadoramente.

-Kimera-san, etto no cree ¿Qué fue demasiado dura? , no me gusta que lastimen a Judai, es muy amable, caritativo, dulce, lindo…..-Johan se tapo la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de que decía las cosas por las cuales este estaba enamorado del castaño.

-¿eh? Johan ¿se encuentra bien?-dijo Kimera acercándose a Johan, lo toco del hombro para que reaccionara, cuando lo hizo sus miradas se encontraron, Johan se quedó muy atento viendo los ojos de Kimera le parecían este ¿hermosos? ….. su mirada era seria pero al mismo tiempo mostraba amabilidad, amor y dulzura, muy diferente a la mirada de Judai, la cual mostraba inocencia, pureza, bondad, amabilidad, y todas las cualidades que el poseía.

En si la mirada de Judai le parecía muy atrayente a Johan, tanto haci que le era prácticamente imposible ver al Slifer a los ojos, solo para ocultar su sonroja al ver esa mirada tan pura.

-Nada…..Yuki-san-dijo Johan dejando de ver la mirada de Kimera.

Judai miraba la situación con mucha severidad, cuando vio como Johan miraba a su hermana sentía una pequeña punzada en el pecho, se sentía molesto, furioso y traicionado. ¿Celos quizás?

-¿Acaso lo que siento son celos?-pensaba inquietamente Judai. Pero ¿Celoso de su hermana mayor? bueno no es de dudar que los dos harían una buena pareja, después de todo su hermana era bastante bonita, el mejor que nadie sabe lo bella que se ve cuando se suelta el cabello se ve más hermosa que una diosa, el, la admira desde pequeños, ella lo ha cuidado cuando sucedió lo de Yubel, lo defendía de los niños que lo molestaba, incluso le enseño algunos movimientos de defensa personal. Los cuales, le fueron útiles en especial en la pelea con los jinetes de las sombras, en especial con Tania.

-Pero mi dama ¿no ve lo bello que ha quedado la casa?-dijo Fubuki entrelazando sus manos con las de Kimera, viéndola a los ojos de manera romántica- claro que palidece ante su belleza.-

Kimera lo vio molesta, lo que peor le caía era el tipo de clase de personas como Fubuki que se creían el don Juan del año, que piensan que todas las mujeres deben de suspirar por ellos, ella tenía una palabra exacta para esas personas, **Estúpidos Imbéciles.**

**-**Escúchame bien….-Kimera no pudo, continuar dando su opinión soltó sus manos de las de Fubuki, conocía perfectamente esa sensación desde, el año pasado la conocía a la perfección, el sentir ese liquido caliente en su nariz que amenazaba, con salir en cualquier segundo, sin pensarlo dos veces con ambas manos, la cubrió pero eso no evito que salía sangre de su nariz, Todos se asustaron la hermana de Judai, estaba sangrando de la nariz y no se detenía, inclusive su sangre mancho el principio de las mangas de su chaqueta, tuvieron que entrar a la cocina, Judai le pasaba toallas de papel a su hermana, para que no se siguiera manchando su ropa, se las pasaba prácticamente cada 2 minutos, mientras Kimera tenía la cabeza baja, cuando al fin parecer que su nariz dejaba de sangrar se quito las toallas, de papel de la cara se dirigió al basurero de la cocina, inclino la cabeza y escupió un poco de sangre, al fin paro de sangrar su nariz, pero eso no detuvo la preocupación de los demás, en especial de Judai que jamás en su vida había visto a su hermana sangrar de la nariz, aun que ella practicaba artes marciales jamás había salido sangre de su nariz, por más fuerte el golpe que recibiera en el rostro, eso lo perturbo. Ahora que lo analizaba as detalladamente, su hermana estaba más pálida, más de lo usual, también se veía más delgada, aún más que la última vez, ahora que lo recordaba, cuando su Nii-chan tomo la escoba con la que le pego al murciélago hizo una mueca de dolor, ¿acaso sufría de dolores musculares? , pero eso no afectaría su piel, peso, o el hecho de que sangrara.

-Nii-chan ¿esto te pasa a menudo?-interrogo Judai. Kimera solo negó con su cabeza.

-bueno de seguro solo es falta de vitamina K o algo asi- dijo riéndose por bajo.

-Aun así Kimera-san debería de tener más cuidado-dijo Rei-debería de cuidarse más, la cocina quedo como una escena de un asesinato, o un suicidio-

-Tienes razón- se incorporó rápidamente- si me disculpan iré a cambiarme, Judai, limpia la cocina-ordeno saliendo de la habitación.

Judai y demás de sus amigos comenzaron a limpiar las baldosas con trapos repletos de desinfectante. Cuando al fin terminaron notaron a Judai distraído, más de lo usual, Sho se acercó a él sin que el castaño notara su presencia.

-Aniki ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto de repente Sho preocupado por Judai, el mejor que nadie sabía cómo se siente el ver a un ser querido herido o sufriendo.

Antes de que Judai se dispusiera a responder, una mancha de color azul pasó rápidamente por la puerta y se dirigió a abrazar al castaño, lo que por consecuencia consiguió que Judai quedara enterrado en su pecho, esa cosa era más alta que él.

Cuando al fin la bola de tarados reaccionó vieron ante ellos a alguien muy parecida a Kimera, su cabello era de un azul oscuro corto hasta los hombros, tenía un fleco separado en 2 gruesos mechones que rodeaba los lados de su cabeza; sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, pareciera que reflejaban la mismísima noche. Su tez era un poco pálida; usaba una chaqueta negra de oficina, una camisa a botones, un pantalón de vestir, zapatos formales, en un lado de su chaqueta colgaba una credencial que parecía poseer una foto de la chica.

-¡Judai me alegra tanto verte!-dijo la mujer esa era la palabra exacta para describirla pues al parece tenía cuando mucho tenía 21 años de edad.

Pero el pobre Judai estaba enterado en el pecho de la mayor, la cual parecía una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo en las manos

-Nii-san no puedo respirar-dijo en un tono apenas audible mientras trataba de apartar a su hermana de el

La peli azul obedeció. Cuando se separó de Judai el pobre respiraba agitado.

-gomen pero me alegro mucho verte Judai-chi-dijo la peli azul sacando su lengua, esta acción tomo por sorpresa a los amigos de Judai, al parecer esta nueva hermana se parecía solo en el físico a Kimera, pero en la personalidad era igual de juguetona que nuestro protagonista, ósea Judai.

Retomando, una peli azul juguetona, una castaña de carácter fuerte e imponente, y un dulce Judai tan lindo y despreocupado por la vida, vaya que la familia Yuki era extraña.

-Judai, ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto de pronto Johan al notar que los demás de sus amigos estaban en estado de shock

-Johan ella es mi hermana Kirara

-Que divertido sus nombres riman-se escuchó decir a Azuka

De pronto todos miraron a Azuka como si fuera un bicho raro

-Yo decía- trato de remediar mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente

-Pues si, es divertido- decía muy animada Kirara- Aun no entiendo porque el de Judai es la excepción

"_Me alegra que sea así_" pensó Judai agradeciendo que su nombre no rimara con el de sus hermanas

-Bueno ¿Dónde está el Grinch de aquí?- Pregunto divertida Kirara mientras todos se imaginaban a quien se refería

-Kimera se fue a cambiar de ropa- Judai decía bastante más animado

-¿Cambiarse de ropa?- pregunto incrédula la peli azul

-Si veras, no sé como pero su nariz comenzó a sangrar y como salpico su ropa subió a cambiarse- explico de lo más normal el castaño

De pronto la felicidad en la cara de Kirara se fue y entorno a una pálida y seria, parecía bastante deprimida

-Hermana ¿pasa algo que no sepa?- pregunto Judai preocupado

-No Judai todo está bien- le alborotaba al castaño su cabello "Si tan solo supieras" pensaba tristemente mientras seguía jugueteando con el castaño

El castaño miro molesto a su hermana, siempre realizaba la misma acción cuando le ocultaban algo, sobre todo de suma importancia. Mientras tanto Johan miraba con atención la escena, le molestaba que Kirara fuera así de cariñosa con SU Judai, como lo leyeron, SU JUDAI.

Por otro lado Jim pudo notar como Johan movía los pies en señal de molestia mientras su seño se fruncía.

-Johan hermano ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado el australiano

-Si estoy perfectamente- Dijo casi gritando, y para su suerte, Judai estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no alcanzo a escuchar al blunette

-Hermano parece que sufres un ataque de celos

-¿Celos yo? ¡HA! Por favor

-Negarlo es el primer síntoma- explico serenamente Jim

-No es así, estoy perfectamente- decía furioso Johan

Jim rio por lo bajo, ¿Cómo era posible que Johan sintiera celos de un pariente de Judai? Era bastante ridículo

-Bien, ehm, Judai ¿Recuerdas las fotos que nos tomaron mama y papa cuando éramos pequeños?

Judai palideció al instante, rogaba por que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, porque si así era, es mejor salir huyendo del lugar, y al diablo que todos preferiríamos eso, jamás dejaría que sus amigos y sobretodo Johan lo vieran vestido de….

-Judai ¿Lo recuerdas?- Kirara sonreía igual que siempre

Judai no sabía que decir, solo pensaba en maquilar un plan lo bastante bueno para evitar ese bochorno

-Este…no, no lo recuerdo- al fin dijo el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa y esto no pasó desapercibido por Johan

-¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas cuando tu…?

-NO, NO LO RECUERDO HERMANA-además creo que se perdieron esas fotos o algo así- mentía nerviosamente el castaño

-Pero aquí están- Quien sabe de dónde saco un álbum de fotos con forro negro y un broche dorado al costado

Judai al verlo trato de maquilar otro plan

-Este...- de pronto tomo el álbum y lo aventó al fuego

-Perdóname hermana no quería hacerlo, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de que vieran las fotos- mentía de manera natural más calmado

-Por eso no te preocupes aquí estan las originales- saco otro album- esas solo eran copias- sonreia mas feliz que nunca

Judai al mirar el otro album trago en seco ¿Y ahora que hiba a hacer?

Judai sentía que su hermana, hacia esto a propósito, claro a ellas le parecen lindas, pero para él y Kimera eran un martirio, de pronto una luz ilumino a Judai, una idea se le vino a la cabeza, claro le dolería el golpe pero bueno valdría la pena, con tal de que sus amigos y sobre todo Johan vieran eso. Sin decir más fingió desmayarse, causando una fuerte conmoción, entre los presentes, sobre todo Johan, quien prácticamente corrió así el para ver que tenia, moviéndolo frenéticamente

-Judai...- comenzó a nombrar el blunette- Judai

-Sera mejor llevarlo a su cuarto- dijo su hermana "preocupada" bien sabía que estaba fingiendo su hermano, pero en algún momento tendría que "despertar" y podrían ver las fotos muy agosto

-Yo digo que Johan lo suba- dijo Jim muy animado

-¡¿QUE?- grito este atónito

-Vamos Johan ¿Vas a dejar aquí en el suelo a Judai? - dijo Jim atinándole al punto

Todos fulminaron con la mirada a Johan haciendo que a este le viniera un escalofrió por la espina dorsal

-Bien

Y sin más cargo al castaño, Judai a reacción sonrojo más que nunca, esa sensación, ese fresco aroma que desprendía del blunette era más de lo que podía soportar.

Johan subió las escaleras con el castaño en brazos y al llegar a la habitación deposito cálidamente a Judai en su cama.

Sentándose a su lado, Jugando con sus mechones, viéndole, con ternura si se veía hermoso,

Ya sea despierto dormido, era una obra de arte, no sabía en qué instante, pero su rostro se acercó más al de castaño "durmiente", Judai sentía que su sangre, fue dirigida a su rostro, asiéndole arder, sentía en tibio aliento de Johan en su rostro asiéndole temblar profundamente

_"Johan..."_ pensó inconscientemente el castaño

-Como quisiera saborear esos dulces labios, No sabes cuándo lo Ancio- Dijo Johan a pocos centímetros del castaño- Eres lo más bello que me haya pasado, quisiera hacerte solo mío, pero me da temor que me rechaces, estúpido temor- golpeo fuertemente el colchón

-Johan...- se escuchó un hilo de voz proveniente del sonrojado castaño

El blunette a reacción abrió sus ojos como platos, jamás se esperaría este momento. Judai abrió lentamente sus ojos haciendo como si realmente se hubiera desmayado

-Johan- volvió a pronunciar con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Judai...- Johan no sabía cómo reaccionar aún se encontraba en esa comprometedora posición

Un leve presión se sintió sobre los labios de Johan y este a reacción abrió los ojos por

Sorpresa, Judai lo estaba besando, tiernamente, sin ninguna experiencia por como lo

sentía, ¿acaso ese era el primer beso de Judai? , si es así Johan se sentía tan honrado, en

que el diera ese bello recuerdo, en su memoria, respondiendo el beso, asiéndolo mas

apasionado, mordiendo el labio de Judai, asiéndole abrir su boca, aprovechando para

recorrer cada parte de esa cavidad, con ánimo de sobra, mientras Judai sujetaba a Johan

de cuello deseando más de el

Judai paso su brazos por el cuello de Johan haciendo que este se acercara aún mas

Johan mirando el trabajo que estaba realizando Judai comenzó a abrazarlo por la cintura

Metiendo su mano por debajo del talón del castaño.

Sin duda alguna esta noche sería la más inolvidable de sus vidas

El castaño ante el tacto frio de Johan dio un leve gemido haciendo que ya de por si

cuerpo excitado del blunette se excitara aún más, el dulce beso que dio Judai en un

principio desapareció y ahora un exótico, lleno de hormonas y sensual beso se inundaba

en ellos, y vamos uno no soporta tanto tiempo su anatomía.

Judai comenzó a desabrochar con timidez la camisa de su amado, mientras este arrancaba

la playera de Judai haciendo ver sus leves pero bien torneados bíceps. Ahora que si se

trata de Johan, el castaño literalmente babeo al quitar el ultimo botón de la camisa de

nuestro protagonista haciendo ver sus muy buenos resultados de hacer tanto ejercicio

-Woo...-fue todo lo que pudo formular el castaño mientras su novio se reía, esa cara

hipnotizada de Judai lo hacía ver más atrayente aun, y lo deseaba aún más de lo que había

pensado y lo mismo pensaba Judía, ya no quería tener a Johan alejado por más tiempo, lo

quería dentro de él, y lo quería ya, no soportaba estar un segundo más sin su amado.

-Johan- tomo al blunette por el cuello y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente y mientras

tanto nuestro bien ponderado protagonista no perdía el tiempo, ya que con un rápido

movimiento dejo a la vista los boxes color carmesí que llevaba su ahora novio

y con el mismo movimiento rápido se quitó los suyos, vaya que estos dos chicos no

perdían el tiempo.

Pronto Johan metió mano dentro del bóxer de Judai tomando entre sus manos "eso" que

todo hombre tiene.

-Johan...-Judai dio un gemido al sentir como tomaban su miembro

-Judai...te amo- Johan decía con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla

-También te amo Johan- dijo notablemente feliz

Ambos chicos con las hormonas a todo lo que daba rompieron la última barrera entre

ellos y Johan comenzó a penetrar dentro del castaño que a su vez gemía del dolor que le

provocaba ellos, pero al ves eso no era cualquier tipo de dolor, era un dolor que no quería

que cesara, que mientras más fuerte era mejor, un dolor que jamás en su vida había

presenciado, ¿era acaso lo que le llamaban placer?

-Johan...más rápido por favor...- suplicaba con un rubor muy hermoso cubriéndole las

mejillas

-Lo que usted ordene mi Judai- dijo mientras besaba el pecho de su ahora novio y

comenzaba a penetrar aún más rápido

-Nnnn...-era lo único que podía articular Judai, sus palabras no le llegaban a la boca, ese dolor le quemaba hasta los huesos, esa fricción todo eso se sentía como si alguien tomara su cuerpo y lo quemara.

Johan notando el dolor en Judai decidió distraerlo besándolo en sus suaves labios

pronto la friccion se hizo más fuerte y ambos gritaron del dolor...era la mejor sensación

que habían sentido en sus vidas, y nadie podía negarlo

-Johan te amo...

-Yo más Ju chan - volvieron a besarse pero esta vez el calor de la pación se iba haciendo cada vez más pasiva y ahora solo era un beso lleno de amor y dulzura por parte de ambos.

Después de un rato donde nuestros dos tortolitos disfrutaban de un momento a solas,

decidieron salir ya que sus amigos se preguntarían que estarían haciendo, pero al salir se

encontraron con una no muy grata sorpresa.

Kimera se encontraba desmayada en el suelo con un poco de sangre ceca que aparecer

había salido de su nariz...

-Hermana-decía asustado Judai, comenzando a moverla del piso, intentado hacer que

reaccionara, mientras Johan, corría al baño en busca de alcohol, al llegar, él dijo a Judai

que trata de levantarla, intenso hacerla reaccionar, con el fuerte aroma, siendo inútil,

Judai asustado, con Kimera en los brazos, temblando del miedo, le pidió a Johan, que

despertara a su hermana mayor.

Johan empezaba a tocar la puerta de su cuarto, con insistencia, mientras escuchaba, como

Judai lloraba del miedo, esperando tortuosamente, hasta que la luz, asomada por la puerta

hizo su aparición, oyendo el sonido del picaporte siendo girado con molestia, viendo a la

hermana de Judai, molesta, asiendo pensar que estaba enfrente de algún demonio del

mundo, oscuro

-Johan no sabes qué horas son-decía con una sonrisa oscura

-Kimera esta inconsciente

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto atónita

-Kimera se desmayó ¬¬

-¡¿Y porque no empezaste por ahí desde el principio?- corría mientras empujaba a Johan

que parecía estupefacto, y como no estarlo.

Johan se despabilo y corrió junto con la hermana de Judai y al llegar encontraron al

castaño que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Judai... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No lose, Johan y yo salimos del cuarto y Quimera esta aquí- decía entrecortadamente

-Judai cálmate y llámale al Dr.

-Si así are...

Judai corrió por las escaleras en busca del teléfono y marco tan rápido como se le fue

posible

-¿Hola?- decía un hombre que al parecer estaba durmiendo

-Dr. Soy Judai Yuki, hermano de Kimera Yuki...

-¿Que pasa Judai?- dijo bostezando

-Mi hermana esta inconsciente...y quien sabe desde cuando esta así- decía aun

llorando

-Cálmate y llévenla al hospital los atenderé ahí

-si doctor-respondía Nervioso Judai, colgando fuertemente el teléfono, empezando a

Correr por las escaleras, sintiendo que los sollozos le consumirían el pecho, y lagrimas

cubriendo su visión, llegando a donde se encontraban Johan y su hermana, diciendo

apresuradamente, las explicaciones del Dr., tanto, así que al terminar, tomaba grandes

bocanadas de aire, Kirara, sin tomar, importancia que estaba aún en ropa de dormir, le

pedía ayuda urgente a Johan, para poder llevarla hasta el auto, Mientras Judai parecía

haber sufrido un ataque de nervios, moviendo sus manos, con afán, como si las fuera a

Perder, cuando al fin se encontraban en el auto, Judai, estaba en el asiento trasero, su

hermana, recostada en el asiento, su cabeza descanso en las piernas de Judai.

al llegar al hospital, una camilla les esperaba, subiendo a Kimera en ella, colocándole

oxígeno, y sur en su vena.

El Dr. llegando en el mismo instante fue directamente a donde se encontraba la

paciente y la examino perfectamente.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera se encontraba Judai con los nervios que

traicionaban con corromperlo, Johan por otra parte decidió ir por unas latas de soda

para que se mantuvieran despiertos y Kirara, bueno ella se había quedado

complacidamente dormida en el pequeño sillón de la sala.

-Ten Judai- decía Johan extendiéndole la lata de soda a su ahora novio

-Gracias Johan- el, la acepto aun con un ataque de nervios

-No ha salido el Dr.?

-No aún no...

y En cuanto dijeron aquellas palabras el Dr. con una cara entre melancólica y con

sueño se disponía a enfrentarse a los dos muchachos

-¿Cómo esta Dr.?- decía Judai entre sollozos

-Me parece que tendrá que hablarle a sus familiares, y a un padre

Judai palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras...eso solo significaba una cosa...

-Claro...así lo hare

Dijo tratando de llorar, pero la verdad es que, ya no tenía ni una mínima gota de

lagrimas...

Judai hablo rápidamente con sus amigos y mando a llamar a un padre. Después de

unos minutos ya se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala esperando a que el Dr. les

diera autorización para despedir a Kimera

-¿Y bien Dr.?- decía Johan apresurándose a hablar en cuanto vio al Dr.

-¿Bien qué?- pregunto confundido

-¿Que pasara con mi hermana?

-¿Eh? Ella se pondrá bien- dijo con una sonrisa

*caída estilo anime de todos los presentes*

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE CARAJOS ME DIJO QUE LE HABLARA A TODO EL MUNDO?- dijo

Judai explotando de rabia

-Porque yo no quería ser el único idiota que se levantara a las 3 de la mañana

Todos los presente, abrieron sus ojos, como platos, mientras disparaba miradas asesinas

al médico, con mera intención que fueran mortíferas para él, mientras Judai caía

recostado en el hombro de Johan sobre el sofá, viendo admirado a su hermana, como

podía dormir como el en estos instantes, Johan empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Judai,

escuchando como suspiros salían de sus delgados labios, quedándose profundamente

dormido, ante esa tierna escena , se escuchó, un YEA AL FIN, de entre los presentes,

como señal de una victoria, así su amigo al fin ese cabeza dura, como las piedras de su

deck cedió, y le dijo sus sentimientos si no fuera por estar en el hospitalaria un fiesta con

todo, y brindis por la pareja.

Pasaron los minutos donde los presentes ya se habían ido a dormir de nuevo, excepción

de Judai, Johan, Kisara y Azuka que decidió acompañarlos. Para este entonces Judai

ya había despertado y ahora reposaba sobre el hombro de su amado.

-Que linda pareja hacen ustedes dos- decía Azuka feliz del acontecimiento

-Gracias Azuka- dijo Judai besando a su novio en los labios, ahora que sabía que su

hermana se repondría su ataque de nervios ya había desaparecido

De pronto por una de las puertas había vuelto a salir el susodicho Dr.

-¿Que le harán a mi hermana?- pregunto Judai

-Debido a su estado no queda de otra más que hacer una cirugía extracorpórea

Explicaba el Dr. como si le entendieran a lo que decía

-Pss...Johan- susurro a su novio- ¿Que es cirugía extracorpórea?

-No tengo ni puta idea- susurro este de igual manera

-Claro Dr. usted haga lo que tenga que hacer- decía Judai fingiendo que sabía de que

Estaba hablando

El señor se fue con una cara de WTF?, vaya que esa pareja era extraña

-En cristiano para que entiendan genios, la abrirán como pescado, para curarla-decía con

Una vena en el sine Azuka, Mientras Judai por esas palabras, solo resulto en otro ataque

Nervios

-¿QUE?, la van a matar, además ella odia el pescado, se traumara de por vida

-lloraba- Gritaba el castaño mientras intentaba agarrar al médico para lastimarlo, por lo

que le ería a su hermana, siendo detenido por Azuka y Johan, siendo en vano hasta que

su querida hermana se ponía en medio dirigiéndole a Judai con una mirada que asustaría a

la misma muerte, haciendo que el castaño abrazar del miedo a Johan, el cual quedo

petrificado, ¿Cómo podía a ver alguien así en un segundo se veía inofensiva, e inocente

como su Judai, pero a los dos daba más miedo que un baile hecho por Michael Jackson?

-Ahora sentado- ordeno. Asiendo que los tres presentes en el camino se sentaran

rápidamente en el piso asiéndola enojar aún más, -En el sofá bakas-

Judai obedeciendo como perro y se sentó en el sofá...

-Buen chico, ahora no hagas ninguna estupidez- decía mientras un aura asesina invadía a Kirara

Judai asintió

-Y no quiero que me vuelvan a despertar ¿¡ENTENDIDO!

Los tres asintieron mientras la peli azul volvía a dormirse

-Vaya que tu hermana da miedo- decía Azuka atemorizada

-Si así es, eso solo le pasa cuando la despiertan

Johan saco una libreta de la nada y comenzó a escribir

-Nota: nunca despertar a Kisara...

-¿¡DE DONDE DEMONIO...?- comenzaba a gritar Judai cuando de pronto la rubia y el

Blunette le tapaban la boca antes de que despertara la fiera

-SSSHHH...-le indicaron ellos

-¿¡PEO ESQUE DE DONDE PUT?- volvieron a taparle la boca...pero esta vez de quien sabe dónde Azuka saco una cinta adhesiva y le tapo a Judai la boca y amarro sus manos...

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poquito?- decía Johan rascándose la cabeza

-Solo así se quedara quieto ¬¬

-pero...-decía triste el peli azul, así no podría robarle un beso a Judai en un descuido.

Mientras asca sacaba más cinta amenazadoramente viendo a Johan con enojo

-Si quieres te amarro a ti también Johan :3-decia amablemente Johan mientras empezaba

a abrazar a Judai apartándolo de la rubia, sin duda no sabía cuál era peor si Kirara, o

Azuka, hasta que vieron como Kirara se movía en el sofá, empezando a sudar frio, solo

para ver como bostezaba y volvía d dormir mientras Johan volvía a escribir en la libreta

-Nota extra: si llego a tener Hijos con Judai, jamás dejarlos al cuidado de Azuka o Kirara,

así nos ahorraremos una buena cuenta de un psiquiatra- cerro la libreta para ver a Judai

moviendo sus pies frenéticos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo

-¿tienes ganas de ir al baño?-pregunto Johan.

Judai bajo la cabeza mientras cascaditas de lágrimas corrían por ellas, algo tenía Judai

-Judai ¿Qué te pasa?

-TT-TT

-¿Judai?- Decía preocupado mirando el rostro de su novio

Lo que Johan no sabía es que una enorme araña caminaba por la espalda del blunette hasta apoyarse en su hombro…

Judai comenzó a moverse frenéticamente para que su novio se diera cuenta de la enorme criatura que estaba a punto de picarlo. Johan al no entender absolutamente nada decidió retirar la cinta de la boca de Judai

-¡JOHAN UNA ARAÑA EN TU HOMBRO!- grito cuando fue removida la cinta

Johan miro a la enorme araña y comenzó a gritar, imbécil, envés de que la quite se pone correr…

-¡QUITAMELA! ¡QUITAMELA!- decía frenético, esa no era una araña común, era del tamaño de una tarántula, o quizás eso era.

-¡¿Y COMO PRETENDES QUE TE LA QUITE GENIO?- decía Judai con rabia, aún tenía sus manos amarradas.

Al parecer este espectáculo no fue bien visto por Azuka y mucho menos por Kisara que ahora estaba despierta.

-Oh no…el demonio despertó- dijo Judai en un susurro al ver a su hermana

Kisara se acercó a Johan y lo golpeo tan fuerte que cayo K.O en el suelo.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Decía Judai preocupado por su novio

-Así dejara de gritar- tomo la araña y la deposito en el patio del hospital, al regresar a la sala se encontró con que Azuka se había quedado dormida y que su hermano trataba de quitarse la cinta- ¿Si te desato te callaras?

Judai asintió, y al momento fue desatado para ir a checar a su novio

-¡AHORA NO QUIERO NI UN SOLO RUIDO!- y la fiera volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto Judai con mucho esfuerzo levanto a su novio del suelo y lo sentó en una de las sillas y el castaño no resistiendo beso los labios entre abiertos de su ahora novio.

-Te amo Johan- y se acurruco en el hombro del blunette.

Después de todo ese ajetreo al fin nuestros dos protagonistas y sus compañeras quedaron profundamente dormidos, en verdad que ese había sido un día difícil, peor aún así en el castaño se dibujaba una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo los enamorados tienen, llena de ilusiones y una vida larga junto a Johan. Y no es para menos, ambos se había tardado demasiado tiempo en confesar sus sentimientos, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué les depararía en la mañana?

Bueno después de eso en la mañana ya se encontraban desayunando en el pequeño restaurant que tenía el hospital, y como era de esperarse Judai devoraba todo lo que tenía a su paso, si seguía así dejaría en banca rota aquel restaurant.

AL llegar de nuevo a la sala de espera algo muy peculiar les llamo la atención

-Judai, Johan- nombrara el Dr. Con peculiaridad

-¿Cómo está mi hermana?- pregunto Judai preocupado

-Esta sanando rápidamente, es muy fuerte su hermana, si sigue así en unos días saldrá del hospital

-Me alegra escuchar eso

-Por cierto ella los mando a llamar a ambos- Decía el Dr. Mientras hacia una señal de que lo siguieran

-Hey Judai- llamaba a su novio en un susurro mientras caminaban por el enorme pasillo

-¿Qué pasa Johan?

-¿Para qué piensas que nos quiere tu hermana?

-No tengo idea

-EHEM, Aquí está la habitación de Kimera Yuki- decía el doctor yéndose hacia otra sala

Ambos muchachos dudaron por un instante pero al final decidieron darle puerta al picaporte y enfrentar a la feroz hermana, aunque con lo acontecido anoche ya no sabía quién era peor, si Kisara o Kimera.

-¿Kimera?- entro Judai dudo secundado por Johan

-Johan, Judai acérquense- decía con un hilo de voz

Ambos jóvenes enternecidos se acercaron manteniendo una distancia prudente

-Más cerca

Se acercaron un poco más

-¡DIJE QUE MAS CERCA!-grito mientras el castaño y el blunette casi estaban sobre Kimera, y está aprovechando el momento tomo a ambos de la cabeza y lo choco con la frente del otro

-AAAAWWW TT-TT –chillaban ambos jóvenes

-ESO LES PASA POR ANDAR DE PERVERTIDOS

Ambos palidecieron al escuchar aquellas palabras

-Tu….tu- balbuceaba el castaño

-Si …yo yo… yo lo vi- señalo a Johan- TE CULPO A TI, POR TI MI HERMANITO PERDIO SU INOCENCIA

-¿¡YO NO HICE NADA?- Johan parecía incrédulo

-¡ME ENTERO DE QUE LE HICISTE ALGO A MI HERMANITO Y TE MUERES JOHAN!

Después de esto se desato una feroz pelea entre su amado novio y su hermana, después de que trato de separarlos al final decidió dejarlos y filmar la pelea, eso valía más que oro.

Al final todo resulto bastante bien…Kimera se reponía rápidamente, Fubuki se salvó de ser aplastado entre las garras de la hermana, Judai y Johan bueno ellos estaban juntos, eran más que felices….o eso hasta que regresaron Azuka, Johan, Judai y Kisara a la residencia Yuki.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos- decida Kisara feliz atrayendo las voces de los presentes- podremos ver las fotos en paz- brincaba de felicidad en cuanto saco el álbum

-¡TRAE ACA ESAS FOTOS!- Judai se había desquiciado y se abalanzo sobre su hermana

-Eso si me alcanzas- decía mientras se iniciaba una persecución…

En definitivo esta sería una navidad que nadie olvidaría, cortesía de los hermanos Yuki….

_***w*Fin*w***_

* * *

><p><strong>VampiryFairy: (Vestida de Osito navideño) FELIZ NAVIDAD, espero disfruten esto muy felices en compañia de su familia y amigos :3, le hemos traido este one-shot en honor a la fecha, en cooperascion de ILZzE :3.<br>**

**LadyRose: (Vestida de pinguino navideño)Este one-shot, es con mucho carño de, Vampiry y ILZzE an trabajado duro, esperemos lo disfruten :D  
><strong>

**VampiryFairy: hai, bueno difruten esta fiestan, con mucha alegria, cuidense, salup :3.  
><strong>


End file.
